Kids & Kunai
by MisunderstoodPitBullLover
Summary: Snigbits before my story TNG. You don't have to read TNG to understand. Couples- NaruHina, SasuSaku, Shikatema, NejiTen, ChoIno, and KibaOC


**I finally made it! =D**

"He misses you Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pulled off his ANBU gear off, wincing as he moved his shoulder. A motion that Sakura's sharp emerald eyes didn't miss. "Are you ok? Let me take a look." Sakura was on her feet and next to him before he could blink. She helped ease his armor off followed by his black undershirt. Her hand moved over his shoulder. He watched her as her a frowned on her features. "You hyper extended your shoulder." He felt his shoulder be soothed by warmth as Sakura healed the damage. When she pulled back he started moving his shoulder testing its limits. It felt a little stiff but nothing like the sharp pain he had been having. "Be careful, if you push it too much it will start hurting again. No training or missions for a least a week."

"Is that your medical opinion?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow smirking when a pink blush covered her cheeks.

"You really should take it easy Sasuke. You have been going on so many missions, you need to rest or you're going to get yourself killed." Sakura emerald eyes like always were a portal into her emotions. He could see the concern, worry, and relief that he had come back alive. "And while you take a break from mission you should spend some time with Takuya. He really does miss you." Sasuke snorted, pushing himself off their bed.

"Takuya's nine months old Sakura, he doesn't even know I'm gone." He walked to their closet grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. "Besides we could use the money." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Sakura eyes softened playing with the comforter.

"Is that what your worried about? Money?" Sasuke sighed, putting his head in his hand.

"Well, between the war and you having Takuya we're not exactly well off." He sat back down on the bed and for the first time Sakura could actually see the exhaustion of going on so many ANBU missions. He looked like he was going to collapse. She put a hand on his chest urging him to lay back. He complied willingly, pulling her back with him. They laid there silently, Sasuke with his eyes closed falling asleep and Sakura wide awake and thoughts racing her fingers idly making patterns on his chest. The silence was shattered minutes later when Takuya let out a wail. Sasuke jumped opening his eyes. Sakura climbed off Sasuke and headed down the hall to Takuya's room. She leaned down picking him up from the crib and cradled him to her chest. He fussed in her arms. Sakura tried to resituate him into a more comfortable position but Takuya refused to stay still leaning away from Sakura still bawling. Sakura tried to hush him but it only made him scream louder.

"Shhhh, Takuya, Shhhh. Daddy's sleeping." It had been over a half hour and Takuya was still at it. Sakura had tried everything she could think of to get him to quiet. She had tried to feed him but he wasn't hungry. He didn't need his diaper changed. She had tried soothing him by holding him but that wasn't helping either.

"Not so much," Sakura winced. Sasuke hair was still wet from the shower he had taken when Takuya's wails had gotten progressively louder and he lost all hope of sleep. Takuya hearing his father's voice turned in Sakura's arms to check and make sure that the voice really did belong to his father. He pivoted suddenly making Sakura scramble to keep him from falling. Takuya reached out for Sasuke. Sakura tried to rebalance him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll try to keep him quiet if you want to sleep." Sakura offered giving him an apologetic smile. Sasuke looked over Sakura.

"I doubt you could." He might be tired from missions but Sakura looked tired and stir crazy. She was still in her pajamas and it was nearing noon, her pink tresses were falling out of the messy bun that was place on the top of her head. Her eyes were glazed over and black circles were beginning to form under her eyes.

"Takuya hasn't been sleeping well." She said smoothing down his dark hair. Sasuke reached forward taking Takuya out of Sakura's arm and bring him into his own. They were both pleasantly surprised when Takuya's shrieks turned into muffled cries as he pressed his face against Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke rubbed Takuya's back.

_He misses you Sasuke._

"I've got Takuya," The offer was obvious and Sakura's eyes lit up but Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the prospect of getting out of the house of awhile or the fact that he was watching Takuya. A bit of both, he guessed. Sakura didn't question the generous offer which told Sasuke just how stir crazy Sakura was feeling. It only took fifteen minutes for Sakura to get out of her pajamas, take a shower, change into fresh clothes, brush her teeth, and head out the door. A new record for her in the time they had lived together.

Sasuke looked down at the child who was staring up at him with intent onyx eyes that mirrored his own. A small hand reached up to grab a handful of Sasuke's hair but Sasuke's reflexes were much faster than the baby's and he easily stopped the offending hand. Takuya didn't seem to be put off by this. He brought his hand back and stuck his thumb and index finger in his mouth instead. Sasuke took Takuya back with him and set the slumbering child on his lap against his chest as he wrote his mission report.

_A Half Hour Later_

Sasuke headed downstairs, his stomach empty. He opened the fridge with one hand the other balancing a wide awake Takuya on his hip. He grabbed a tomato setting it on the counter. He sat Takuya down in order to cut the tomato easier. Takuya on the other hand had another idea. As soon as his feet touch the ground and Sasuke turned his attention away from him and onto the task at hand, Takuya started screeching again. Sasuke jumped, not anticipating that reaction, and sliced his finger with the blade. He couldn't believe a child so small could make that much noise. Then again it did have half of Sakura's genes. He went to the sink washed his hand off trying to ignore the wails of his son. The cut wasn't bad, it just stung. He wasn't really concerned.

The Uchiha crouched down to Takuya height. "Easy there Takuya." The child quieted in response to his father's voice, taking a step and stumbling into his father's arms. Then he calmed again. "What is with you?" Sasuke was a little concerned. Where children suppose to act like this? He pushed his son's dark hair back. Takuya pulled away from him and started to walk away giggling. Sasuke was dumbfound but was about to get back up when he saw something glint from the younger Uchiha's hands. Takuya turned around feet away from him showing his father just what he had taken. It took him only moments to realize that his son had managed to steal the Kunai that he kept strapped to his leg. He was stunned momentarily, on how he had mange to do that without him realizing it. After he recovered from the shock, he shot up to his feet chasing after his still giggling son. "Takuya," The child giggled from his spot in front of the couch, clearly enjoying the game he was playing with his father. "Takuya, give that here." This just made Takuya giggle harder as he took off behind the couch with the hostage Kunai. Sasuke rushed over to the side of the couch. He was worried the child would hurt himself. That blade was in no way, shape or form dull. He couldn't see through the dark way, he pulled the couch back but Takuya wasn't back there. At least now anymore. He turned to see the toddler rushing into the kitchen.

Sasuke watched the closet door close. He walked standing in front of the closet. "Nowhere to go now!" Sasuke said flinging the closet door open. Sasuke eye twitched. The closet was empty. But how the hell did he mange…? Sasuke shook his head, entering the kitchen. It was the only possible way the kid could of went. He froze in his tracks when he opened the door. "How the hell…?" Takuya was sitting on the counter his legs swinging happily as he munched on one of the tomato slices, Sasuke had cut earlier.

"Don't cuss in front of Takuya!" A voice behind him scolded. Sasuke whipped around to see his pink haired wife putting groceries away. Sasuke just stared at his wife panicking. Sakura would kill him if she found out Takuya had such a dangerous object. Wait. His eyes flashed back to Takuya. The child no longer had his Kunai and after giving him a fast once over he didn't seem to be hurt. If he could find the Kunai Sakura would never know about the mishap. He was just starting to when Sakura continued. "And do you really think it appropriate to let Takuya play with this?" Sakura asked holding up to his missing Kunai.

"I didn't _let_ him." Sasuke defended himself, "He took it." Sakura whipped around her emerald eye burning him with the intensity of her death stare.

"He took it?" She repeated incredulously. She looked up and laughed humorlessly. "So you're telling me that our, nine month old son, disarmed you." Sasuke nodded, "You a certified ANBU ninja. One of the most elite Ninja there is? You know how stupid that sounds?" Yes, now that she mentioned it, he did. It, in all honesty, made him sound like a complete moron. Almost as idiotic as Naruto. He shuddered at the thought. He looked back at Takuya, who was smiling brightly eating his snack. "If you gave it to him just be honest." Sakura said putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm not lying Sakura." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest. "Takuya, he's really sneaky. I didn't even notice he took the Kunai until he was almost to the living room and then he hide behind the couch. I couldn't see him so I decide to move the couch. But when I moved it he was gone." He was just making himself sound stupider and stupider. He truly was making Naruto proud.

"Takuya's not a ninja Sasuke. He can't do all that. He just our son. Our nine month old son." Sakura rolled her eyes tossing the Kunai back to him. Then turning to set Takuya on the floor. "If you can't even handle Takuya, how are you going to manage two kids?" Sakura mumbled to herself. Sasuke heard it though.

"What did you say?"

Sakura turned back around to face him one hand on her hip, "I'm pregnant."

**I'm not sure how much I like this one. Sasuke is out of character, it kind of rushed, and I just pictured it differently in my head. =/ In case you didn't get it. Takuya missed Sasuke and took the Kunai to get his attention. **

**Let me tell you guys this in advance- This story won't be updated as frequently as TNG. This is just kind of a writer block remover and fluff maker. **


End file.
